The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Precious (Oglevee No. 7023, V.E.B. Code P-25) formerly Krystal. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in 1985 in Dresden, East Germany. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of PAC Rosalie,